


So much more to you

by rouija



Series: Free Flying Birds [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, M/M, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dick Grayson, Trans Male Wally West, Trans Wally West, Trans charecter writter by a trans writer, no beta with die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: The day has finally come for Dick to remove the mask and tell his best friend his name, but Wally has something to tell him too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Free Flying Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972591
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	So much more to you

AN: Helooooo I'm back. Had a bit of writer's block for a while there but this came to me last night at like 5am, so not my best work but I actually still really like it. Unbeated so if you spot any mistakes give me a shout! Enjoy~ 

\---------------------------------------- 

It had taken a lot of yelling, begging, and help from Alfred but Dick had finally done it. He had convinced Bruce to let him tell Wally who he was. 

Closing the door to Bruce’s office he ran almost as fast as the speedster in question back to his room. He grabbed his phone from where it was charging and typed out a message 

To: kidiot 

can i come to yours? it’s important 

From: kidiot 

totally dude my parents are out, everything g? 

To: kidiot 

i’m allowed tell you my name 

From: kidiot 

holy shit 

To: kidiot 

omw 

Dick put his phone down, grabbing the nearest jacket he could find off the back of a chair, he hesitated over his usual sunglasses but decided he had waited long enough, might as well go for dramatic effect. 

He speeded back towards the office skidding to a stop outside the large oak doors. He let himself in to find Bruce had already left. 

Turning the dials on the grandfather clock he pulled out his phone and sent Alfred a message about where he was going while he waited for the mechanism to open the bat cave. 

Once it opened he raced down the steps, taking them two at a time, and made his way to the zeta tube. 

Walking past the bat computer, he saw Bruce and stopped, looking over he said "Hey B? thanks” 

Bruce only grunted in reply but he took that as enough and punched in the code for Keystone. Stepping into the zeta tube he felt weightless for a moment before his eyes were assisted with the bright sun of the earlier time zone in Keystone. 

Not giving him time to adjust Wally picked him up bridal style, he bearly heard his complaint about Dick taking too long before he felt a rush of wind and he was suddenly standing in Wally’s room. Wally sitting on the bed looking at him wide-eyed. 

“Dude!” Wally said, “How’d you do it?” 

Dick laughed and recounted his tale of yelling and bargaining with a grumpy batman all evening, the final winning point being that if Clark, who bruce claimed not to even like knew who they were then Dicks best friend could. 

After recounting his epic battle Dick sat down on Wally’s bed beside him, they were cross-legged with their knees touching. 

“You ready?” he asked holding his hands up to his sunglasses, ready to remove them. 

“Totally dude” Wally laughed 

He pulled them off, blinking a little to adjust to the light. “My name is Dick Grayson. I grew up in the circus, as an acrobat with my parents. When I was nine a man came to the circus and started asking our ringmaster Pop Haly for protection money, he refused and my parents paid the price. They uh -“ 

He paused for a moment, Wally took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, he squeezed back before continuing

“they fell. I watched it happen. Pop tried to get custody of me but the authorities wouldn’t have it. I got sent to juvie for a few weeks because Gotham didn’t have an orphanage at the time.” he was crying now, Wally started rubbing circles on his hand and he took a deep breath before continuing “Bruce Wayne was at the show that night, he watched the fall, and he saw himself in me. So he took me on as his ward. I’ve lived with him ever since.” 

“Wait…” 

Dick could practically see the gears turning in Wally’s head 

“Is he…..batman?” 

Dick nodded

“I stumbled on the bat cave by accident one day and put the pieces together, eventually convinced Bruce to let me join him, so I could avenge my parents, I was angry, I wanted to hurt him the way losing them hurt me. But Bruce trained me to use my anger in better ways, and I became Robin, the light in Gotham's dark. Together we put Tony Zuko away for life, being doing the whole dynamic duo thing ever since” 

He was smiling now, he looked back up at Wally to see his jaw nearly hit the floor. 

“Dude….wow,” he said after a while “Like wow, I’m so sorry all that happened to you but it’s super awesome of you to trust me enough to tell me” he started to rub his shoulder nervously “I wanna tell you something too, I’ve wanted to tell you for a while actually” 

Dick raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure he knew almost everything about Wally, he could tell you the date when he first got his powers to his favorite food to eat on a Tuesday. 

“I’m trans, dude” Wally said, nearly whispering “like I was born a girl” 

Dick couldn’t help it he started laughing. Wally’s face dropped instantly. 

“Dude - I’m so sorry - it’s just” Dick started between laughs taking a deep breath before saying “Me too!” 

Wally’s eyes widened and his face lit up as he started laughing too and dived at Dick pulling him into a hug that knocked him back into the pillows “No way dude!” he laughed as he pulled away leaning above Dick 

“Way” Dick said 

“This is so awesome, we have so much to talk about like dude how does your costume bind? how did batman react? how’d you pick your name - mines family so that’s boring- and likeihavesomanymemestoshowyouand-“ Wally started going into speedster talk, Dick put a hand on his chest to stop him “KF slow down!” he laughed “Firstly, I knew when I was a kid, so I was on blockers, I never grew there, but me and B did make a backup if blockers didn’t work out so I’ll get him to send it to Barry. Second Batman reacted by going into his brood mode to read tons of books and resources, changing all my legal documents, and to answer the last question i actually made out, Richard is a family name too, my dad called me Dick because English wasn’t his first language and he didn’t realize that it can mean dongle” 

Wally started giggling at his word choice, and Dick broke too, they both exploded into a fit of giggles, Wally laying his head on Dick’s chest. 

As they caught their breath Wally looked up, their faces were suddenly very close, Dick could feel Wally’s firey red hair tickling his forehead. He reached up and tucked it behind his ear, suddenly he was very aware of how warm wally was against him. 

He looked into Wally’s eyes, both going completely silent. Wally’s eyes were darting back and forth between Dicks own and his lips, he found himself doing the same back. 

“So...any chance you’re also gay?” Wally asked quietly. Dick nodded his eyes fixed firmly on Wally’s mouth. He couldn’t tell you which one of them moved first but suddenly they were kissing, his eyes fluttered shut. This was nothing like his awkward kisses with girls from school during games of spin the bottle. He felt his heart race speed up, and his hand automatically came to rest on the back of Wally’s neck. His lips were chapped from running but still soft, and so warm. 

They broke apart, slightly breathless. They just looked at each other for a moment before Dick let out a soft giggle

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time” he admitted 

“Me too,” Wally said, his smile wide “Not bad boy wonder” 

“Not to bad yourself Kidiot” 

\---------------------------------- 

[My Tumblr ](https://gothamgothboi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
